


Stuck in a Fairy Tale

by Sinfull_Writer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfull_Writer/pseuds/Sinfull_Writer
Summary: Once upon a time a human fell in love with a turtle, or to say more specifically, a teenage mutant turtle who is also a ninja. And like in every fairy tale, this one also included some bad guys who tried to destroy heroes' peaceful lives. But what could a mere human do against those bad guys? Give funny nicknames? Challenge them into a running contest? Well, I guess I'll have to find out cause Leo is in trouble and I'm the only one who can save him.





	1. Work, work, work, work, work, work

A sound of coffee dripping, freshly cooked pancakes on a plate which were under a microwave lid, and a girl at a table alone sipping coffee from her mug while staring at her phone. All of her attention was on a few numbers on her screen. 50 dollars on her bank account. How on earth was she going to live with just 50 dollars for a whole month? She started to recall every purchase she had made on her mind while trying to figure out what kind of groceries was she able to make to survive. Without her noticing a figure appears close to her hiding in the shadows but (name) suddenly noticed him standing across her. "Were you going to stand there all day?" she asked and tried smoothly put her phone down.

Leonardo came from the shadows smiling and sat across to her. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

Eve takes a sip from her coffee mug. "Got work to do."

Leo took her hand and caressed it. "This early?"

"Yup", (name) said and rose from her seat and went to wash her coffee mug. Then she was wrapped by two arms hugging her. She chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to enjoy this rare moment."

(name) chuckled again and broke free from his hug, "Shut up, it's not like I'm going to disappear or anything." Then she went to pack her bag and noticed Leo standing motionless and quiet. "What?"

Leo walks in front of her and took her hands in his and looked directly at her eyes. "Is there something bothering you?" (name) hesitated for a moment. "You know you can tell me anything."

The money worries came back and she felt the headache getting stronger. "Everything is fine. Just a little tired. That's all." Then she gave him a peck on his cheek and grabbed her bag to leave. "I'll see you later."

While (name) was heading to her work, her face became gloom as she thought to herself, _I can't depend on you all the time, Leo. You got bigger problems to deal with._

The grocery store (name) was working on was not a huge one but got plenty of customers to serve every day. Most of the days' the job was easy. You just had to make sure there's plenty of everything and always be ready to help the customers. However, this day proved to be a tough one. (name) opened a box taking out frozen pizzas and placed them inside the display cases while _Magic of Love_ pop version played on the background.

A couple of kids ran past her and their mother shouted at them, telling them to not run inside the store. Realizing how similar the passing scene was to how she and April had to look after the turtle boys, (name) smiled as she recalled those happy memories. Until someone interrupted her thoughts. "(name)?"

(name) looked up and saw her boss standing next to her, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I can only pay half of this month's wage."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know but can't help it. This month we had to do some unexpected purchases so I have to cut your wage in half but don't worry, you'll get the rest of your money. "

"But I need the money now."

"Sorry, can't help it, and hey while you're at it, could you go and fill the candy section? Some of the customers have been complaining that there aren't enough variations."

(name) sighed and continued her work until a loud thud was heard. A man had fallen on the floor. People around him stopped and stood there staring at him confused. (name) rushed to man when suddenly a co-worker came with a cart full of boxes and (name) crashed to them managing to drop most of the boxes on the floor. Some of the boxes got flatten and some of the candy bags came out. A group of adults hurried to catch the candy bags from the floor.

(name) rose from the floor and passed through the hungry adults running to the man who was lying on the floor. (name) sat next to him and started to do CPR. When she goes to his mouth, the guy grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately. (name) started to panic and kept hitting the man until he let her go. (name) detached herself from the man and gagged. The man stood up laughing with his friends, "Man, I haven't had a good kiss for a long time."

(name) wipe her mouth while standing up. "And you won't be having one again if you keep doing that."

The man approached her while puckering his lips. "Oh, come one babe. Give daddy another kiss to make it up."

(name) pushed him away angrily, "Stop right now, will ya? Go home if you don't have better things to do."

The man continued laughing with his friends and they decide to leave while making kissing noises.

(name) sighed and rubbed her face until she noticed the mess she caused earlier and groaned. _This is going to be a long day._

After getting through with a challenging day at work, (name) rushed to her class at med school. She hurried to her seat and almost collapsed on the table when someone called her attention. "Ahem, Miss (last name)?"

(name) sat immediately straight up to show them she was paying attention. It was her psychology teacher and they looked disappointed. "Miss (last name), how's your essay going?"

"Um..."

"You were supposed to send your already-late-essay yesterday which I agreed on, so tell me; where is it?"

"I'm terribly sorry! It just that I haven't had time to finish it. I have started it, I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You, teenagers, don't take life seriously now don't you? Always slacking around and partying, not caring about tomorrow. Well, if you don't care then I won't care about your numbers. I'll give you time till Monday and if that essay won't be worth A, consider retaking this class." Then they stormed off and began their class.

(name) gloomily sat on her seat while staring down. She felt like she was breaking down.

It sure was one long day but she survived, barely. Exhausted she sat on her dorm room's floor and sighed deeply. She felt the tears coming when suddenly her phone started to ring. Not bothering to look who was calling, she hit the answer button. "Yes?"

"(name)? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Leo! Hi! Yes, everything is perfect."

"Are you sure? You sound exhausted. Did something happen?"

"Oh, just had to deal with a couple of tough customers and the usual school day, but don't worry!"

"(name), is everything alright?"

"Leo, we talked about this. I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me."

"But you don't seem okay. It's like every time we're together, I feel like you're not there and I wish you would tell me what's bothering you cause I care about you. A lot."

(name) gathered every strength to not crack her voice. "And I care about you which is why I'm telling you to stop worrying about me." (name) heard other turtle boys talking background. "Your brothers are calling you."

"Yeah but remember this: you can always tell me everything. I love you."

"Love you too", (name) said and hung up. Then she decided to stand up and head to the couch to lie down as her butt started to get numb. She threw herself at the couch and stared at the ceiling thinking about Leo. She wanted to tell him that she was not okay but eventually, it would just be a burden to him. He can't worry about his girlfriend's troubles which all seemed silly compared to all the fights and dangers he had to endure every day. She can't just be the damsel in distress all the time.

Trying to get her thoughts elsewhere she got her jogging clothes on and went for a walk. While the cool air at first seemed to help, she couldn't help but be wrapped in her cloudy thoughts. It gave a massive headache for her and she felt how hard it was to suddenly breathe. She lowered down and took the support from the nearest tree. _Oh, how I wish I could just disappear. _Then she felt a sudden hit against her head and she became unconscious.


	2. He's a Prince?!

Suddenly (name) was surrounded by a beautiful flower field that contained all kinds of flowers in various colors. There were also walls of countless huge trees covering the horizon and on the other side was a village far away. (name) questioned everything as she recalled the events before getting knocked out, and now she was suddenly standing in the middle of nowhere, wearing strange clothes and it was somehow a morning?

A warm breeze blew against her face making her hair float and back down a little. She then heard a roar and she turned around to see a strange beast staring at her. It was a huge wild boar with hungry-looking eyes and huge fangs. The beast charged at (name) with rapid moves while she was trying to escape. But her speed compared against the creature was tiny so she had no other choice than face the predator. She turned around and watched as the beast was running closer to her. (name) shut her eyes and readied herself for the impact. She heard gallop voices nearby but couldn't dare to open her eyes.

The beast roared and then it was suddenly quiet. (name) opened her eyes and saw the beast in front of her but it was lying on the ground motionless with a huge stabbing wound on their side. (name) lowered her gaze and saw someone standing between her and the beast. The person was covered in armor. _They must be a knight_, (name) thought herself and she noticed the knight's sword was covered in black goo. Suddenly, the beast's body melted away as black goo emerged from its wound.

"You shouldn't be outside the village. It's dangerous out here."

"Umm...ah."

"You know the rules and you disobeyed them. Why? Right now, you could have been killed."

"Okay! I messed up, I'm sorry! It's not like I'm trying to uncover all the baggage that this event caused, okay?"

"You're right. Forgive me my impoliteness. You're in shock but in the future I wish you to be more careful."

"Alright. Lesson learned. I'll watch my back." Then she looked at the knight. "Why don't you take your helmet off? It would be nice to know who my savior is."

"I'm quite sure you have seen my face before but alright." As they took the helmet off (name) gasped for recognizing the person. "Prince Leonardo, at your service."

Suddenly (name) started to blush as she found her boyfriend's prince-like manners charming.

"We need to leave. Can you walk home?"

"I...uh."

"Don't worry. I'll give you a lift." He whistled to call his steed which turns out to be a white beautiful stallion. As the steed stop near them, Leo got up and offered his hands to take. (name) stared at him for a moment until she grabbed his hand and was pulled up to sit behind him. (name) carefully sat closer to Leo and grabbed his cape, so that she wouldn't fall off. Then they head to a village. Feeling risky (name) put her head against Leo's back and hold him tighter.

As they entered the village they were greeted by various villages were waving them and greeting Leonardo by calling him Royal Highness. (name) stared at the villagers as she did not recognize them until hearing a familiar female voice calling her. "(name)! Where are you?"

"Is she looking for you?"

"I think so."

Leo halted his steed as (name)'s best friend, April, approached them exhausted, "Morning, Your Royal Highness. You didn't by any chance happen to know..."

"Is she the one you were looking for?" Leo asked while getting off from the horse.

"Yes! You managed to find her! Oh, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I found her outside the village and managed to save her from a wild beast just in time. She may still be in shock and needs to rest. I made her promise that next time she stays out of trouble." Leo helped (name) to get down by lifting her by the waist. This made (name) blush again of course.

April rushed to (name) and hugged her tightly. "Oh, yes! And I'll make sure she keeps that promise."

Then Leo rose up again on his steed. "Well then I shall head back to continue my morning patrolling", then he looked at (name), " I wish you to see you again, Lady (name), in safer circumstances." Then he left with his steed like a wind.

(name) continued to stare at him until April called her. "(name)? (name)! We need to go."

"Oh, yes. Let's go", (name) said and followed April to a small cottage.

As they got in, (name) couldn't do anything else than just collapse on her bed while her mind was still focused on the Leo.

"(name), are you alright?"

(name) shook her head a bit and turned to side sighing, "Yeah, just confused."

"Confused? What has made you feel confused? The prince?"

"You mean Leo?"

"(name), that's not a proper way to talk about the prince."

"Are you April?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm April, your sister!"

"Sister? Since when? And why doesn't Leo recognize me?"

"Oh, (name). You must have hit your head or something."

"April, I'm serious! Where am I? And why my boyfriend is riding a horse?"

"Your, what?!"

"Stop this already and explain!"

April sighed and grabbed a nearby chair to sit, "Okay, whatever that thing did to you must have shaken you very badly so I'll explain. You're my sister and we both live in a kingdom that is ruled by the Hamato family. The prince you met earlier, Leonardo, is the crown prince of the Hamato family and alongside him are his three brothers, Prince Raphael, Prince Donatello, and Prince Michelangelo, and their father, Splinter, is our current leader and the king of this kingdom. But like all kingdoms, some wish to crush this monarchy and that is an evil man called Shredder. I don't know all the details but in short, Shredder wants what Splinter and the princes have, to rule this kingdom. He does not match to Hamato family but it's not like he has managed to get few hits. That's also why we don't have parents because Shredder keeps sending these monsters to attack our village and we end up getting hurt because of him. Luckily one of the other prince, Donatello, happens to be a sorcerer and has managed to create a protection spell to can protect us but it has its limitations."

"The spell doesn't protect those who are outside the village", (name) guessed.

"And that's why I don't want you to go wandering around anymore. It's not safe for us. We don't know how to fight."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry that I put myself in danger."

April smiled and put her hand on (name)'s shoulder, "At least you learned your lesson."

"I guess so but what about the prince?"

"What about him?"

"Leo and I are dating, right?"

April stared at her for a moment dumbfounded until she busted out laughing. "You? And a prince? I'm sorry, (name). I admit you're beautiful and if we weren't siblings, I would date you myself but there's no way you two are dating."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a prince and you're a peasant. You're both from completely different worlds and there's no way you would understand each other. I mean he didn't even seem to be affectionated about you."

When (name) finally realized the reality she was living right now, she couldn't do anything but stare at nothingness.

April went to the door and before she opened it, she looked back at (name). "Don't worry. There are plenty enough nice peasant boys out there."

But (name) didn't answer nor did she look at April. "I'll go back to work while you stay here, okay?"

(name) nodded and then April left. (name) fell back on the bed again and stared at the ceiling. _What a world to be live in?_ she thought and after a while, she fell asleep.


	3. I Messed Up

(name) woke up after hearing people screaming. She opened her eyes to find herself being still stuck in this fairy tale realm. She went to look from her window and saw people running in panic. Determined to find out the cause for people's sudden panic, (name) opened the door and hurried to a direction where people were coming from. She came to the village's square to found an enormous rhino wreaking food stalls and people's houses.

(name) looked around sawing people hiding from the beast. Every one of them was afraid and too scared to do anything. Suddenly one kid started to scream which caught the rhino's attention as it turned around to look at the direction where the child was screaming while their mother tried to shush them.

(name) had to think fast to save them as she glanced around to find a suitable weapon from the ground but all she saw were pans and pots until she came up with an idea. She grabbed two pots and started to bang them together making a loud noise. A rhino stopped walking towards the screaming child and turned to face (name).

"Yeah, follow me!" Provoked the rhino charged at (name).

(name) run in the opposite direction while continuing to make the noise to keep the rhino distracted. _Great. What's next?_ (name) thought to herself as she tried to find a solution to stop the rhino while running as fast as she can. Then she saw a big statue and decided to run to it. The rhino kept following her while sometimes crashing down houses and buildings.

The huge statue was posed as Splinter. (name) stopped in front of it and waited for the angry rhino. The rhino kept coming closer and closer until before it could even touch Eve, she quickly jumped to aside. The rhino didn't manage to react fast enough and crashed against the pillar under the statue breaking it. The statue started to shake a little bit until it fell on top of the rhino crushing it. Then the same goo that came out from the wild boar earlier came under the statue and the rhino was gone.

(name) stood up as she was getting surrounded by cheering people. All of them came out from their hiding places and showed their gratitude towards her by clapping and cheering. (name) stood still and smiled awkwardly while being the center of people's attention. The cheering, however, came to halt as someone shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

It was Raphael who came and first saw the broken statue on the ground. He then looked at everyone around him. "Who did this?"

Everyone else's gaze went to (name) who was staring Raphael dumbfounded to find him also wearing knight's armor. "Raph?" (name) questioned.

Raph walked in front of her looking pissed, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

(name) was once again lost at finding words to say but luckily the mother moment ago stood from the crowd while holding her child. "She saved us."

"Yeah, from a monster", a child said.

Raph looked at the two peasants who dared to speak to him. "Saving you from monsters is our responsibility. Not hers!" and pointed at (name).

"Oh come on, Raph! This isn't like you! You always keep telling me I should put up a fight against those jackasses."

"What did you just say?"

"Umm..."

"You do not address a prince like that."

"Raph, please. I was just trying to..."

"It's prince Raphael to you!"

"Stop!" someone shouted and both of them stopped to look who had interrupted them. People were stepping aside as they revealed Leo coming forward.

"Leo."

"Brother, learn to control your temper. There's no need to shout at them. They are part of our kingdom."

"Yes, brother", Raph sighed and then turned to look at Eve, "I apologize for my rude behavior, Lady..."

Then Leo turned to look at (name) and as he recognized her, he interrupted Raph smiling, "Lady (name)."

"You know each other?"

"Why yes of course. She is the one I saved earlier. Looks like we meet again."

"Yes, it does."

"How are you feeling? I hope better."

"Much better now. Thank you for asking."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but brother please, we have bigger problems to discuss."

"What is it, my brother?"

"This woman fought against one of Shredder's goons and in the mids of it, broke our father's statue", Raph explained and pointed at the broken statue.

Leo turned to look at the statue and turned his gaze back at (name). "Well, then Lady (name). It seems you have broken my promise to stay out of danger. Is there something else you wish to break?"

Embarrassed to answer (name) stayed silent and lowered her gaze.

"We need to get back at the castle, now", Raph said to Leo who nodded and both of them started to take their leave until Leo stopped to look at (name) one more time before he glanced at everyone. "For now I want each one to go back home and stay inside. We will come back later to instruct you about further actions." Then they both charged away.

As everyone started to leave (name) decided to do the same and went back home.


	4. Talk to Me

Once (name) got home, she met April and her never-ending lecture of once again being irresponsible by endangering her safety, and even though (name) did promise earlier to not get into trouble, she still did it. But (name) didn't have the energy to listen to April's lecture when the words from the person she used to call him as her boyfriend, hurt her in more ways than she could ever describe. She hasn't fought with Leo in a long time, not like this where the other one had been disappointed in you.

With heavy thoughts in her mind and after April had finished her lecture, (name) stayed in her room watching the sunset from her window as it colored the blue sky with colors like orange, red, and violet. And as captivating as it seemed, it didn't have the power to capture (name)'s attention entirely as she noticed the familiar prince approaching their home who got down from his steed and took his helmet off. Eve felt happy to see him but also confused cause why would Leo come to her house?

Leo noticed (name) staring at him by the window and walked to her. "Evening, Lady (name)."

"Good evening, Your Royal Highness."

Then neither of them spoke for a while as they awkwardly glanced to the side until (name) decided to break the silence. "May I ask your reasons to come and visit me?"

Leo turned to face (name). "To be honest I'm not sure."

"If you wanted to give me another lecture of being irresponsible then don't bother. My sister took care of that."

"No! No. That's not why I came here."

"Then what is it?"

Leo hesitated and (name) noticed it. Something was bothering him and he didn't seem to be able to talk to her.

"Leo?" It was foolish to call him by his nickname but right now she didn't care. The person in front of her wasn't the prince everyone talked about, he was the person she had fallen in love with. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's alright."

"But you don't look like it. Something is bothering you. I can see it."

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

"Leo."

"You should go to sleep."

"Leo."

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you."

"Leo! Talk to me." Leo once again hesitated. "Did something happen?"

Leo turned to look at her and smiled. "Because of the incidents that happen today, I guess I became worried about you and I wanted to see you." (name) was surprised and couldn't help but blush like an idiot.

Leo walked right in front of her, grabbed her hand gently, and kissed on top of her hand. (name) was now blushing even more by this sudden gesture but Leo didn't seem to be bothered by it, instead, he smiled.

He put his helmet on. "I'll excuse myself now. Hopefully, my visit didn't cause too much trouble for you."

"No, of course!" 

"Well then. Enjoy the rest of the day, Lady (name)." He walked to his steed and once he got up, he rushed away. (name) kept staring at him as she felt like Leo had put a spell on her.

"Did you just talked with the PRINCE?!" April asked as she suddenly busted in (name)'s room.

(name) turned to face April smiling. "Of course not."

"But-"

"You said there was no way a prince and a peasant would understand each other."

"Goddamit, (name)!"

"It's a wonderful feeling to be wrong about something, isn't it?"


	5. Rescuing the Prince

This day started more peacefully. No monsters were running around and (name) was finally doing something less dangerous as she was helping April with running a tavern. It was originally their parents but as April had told her, they were not with us anymore so the sisters had to work together to make some living. It was a small tavern but it had its customers who luckily were much nicer than the customers at (name)'s a part-time job. Besides (name) and April, there worked Casey who worked as the chef and seemed to have something going on with April though it didn't surprise (name) cause she was used to seeing them together in the other world.

As (name) was walking around taking orders and handing them when suddenly hearing some fellows talking at the table that was placed in the corner. "It's rather unusually quiet today, don't you think?"

"Yes, in fact, there hasn't been any sights of the monsters lurking around."

"Nor have we heard anything from the princes."

"Oh, haven't you heard? The king has been very ill for the past couple of days."

(name) stopped what she was doing and listened very carefully.

"Do you mean he's dying?"

"Could be. I can only imagine what kind of pressure the princes are carrying. Trying to protect their kingdom while worrying about their father. Poor fellas."

Then (name) recalled the previous night when Leo was standing in front of her afraid and unable to speak. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard fast galloping noises. _Leo!_ was her first thought and she ran outside as so did others. But the knight who stopped, got down from their steed, and took their helmet off was not Leo, nor was it any of his brothers. The knight came forward as people gathered around him. He shouted out loud with a clear and loud voice: "Dear citizens of New Yordan, I'm afraid to inform you that our feared enemy, Shredder has attacked."

Everyone gasped and looked at each other in horror. "Therefore everyone must evacuate and move to neighbor kingdom Nexus. Prince Donatello has informed king Daimyo to receive us."

(name) walked to the knight. "But what about the princes?"

"The princes are trying their best fighting against Shredder. They can't come with us."

"So, we'll just abandon them?"

"We have no other choice. Shredder is fighting them at the castle!"

(name) turned to look at the direction where the knight had come and pondered for a while. April had shown up behind (name) and put her hand on (name)'s shoulder, "(name)?" (name) then turned to look at the knight and walked in front of him, "How long did it take from you to leave from the castle and to come here?"

"(name)?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"Good." (name) walked near the knight's steed and got up.

"(name), what are you doing?"

"Someone has to help them."

"Yes but not you. You don't even have a weapon!"

(name) looked at the knight. "You have a sword?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow it?"

April stepped between (name) and the knight, "(name), I will not let you do this."

"There's no other choice."

"Yes, there is! And why should you be the one who's going to rescue them?"

"Because I love him!"

April stared at her with wide eyes.

"I know our worlds are different from each other, but I can't help wanting to help him in any way I can."

April stepped aside. The knight handed his sword that was attached to a belt.

(name) grabbed the sword and tightened the belt around her hips and turned to look at April for her possible final time. "I'm sorry, April but I have to do this." April's eyes were filled with tears as she hurried to hug (name) who got down from the steed to return the hug. They embraced each other for a moment and then they parted. (name) wiped the tears from April's eyes and pat her head while whispering, "I'll survive. I promise."

April chuckled saying, "You didn't manage to keep your previous promise so what makes you think you'll keep this one?"

(name) got up to the steed and looked at April smiling while turning the steed around, "I just know." Then she swung reins and the steed started to run to the direction of the castle. The farther they went, the closer the castle came until they arrived near the castle's entrance. (name) hopped off from the steed and told it to leave.

After that (name) entered inside the quiet and ominous castle. No guards were facing her nor servants. All of them were lying on the ground unconscious. Suddenly (name) heard a loud roar but it didn't sound any animal's voice she could think of. (name) proceed further down the castle while on her way she started to hear other sounds like sword fighting, battle cries, and magic spells being summoned. (name) turned around the corner and saw a giant dragon fighting against four knights who she did recognize as Mikey, Don, Raph and 

"Leo!" (name) shouted.

Leo turned to look at (name) which was a huge mistake cause the dragon swung its tail throwing Leo aside. Leo hit against the wall and fell.

"Brother!" Raph shouted. Then he faced angrily the dragon and attacked.

"Mikey, go help Leo", Donatello ordered.

(name) rushed to Leo's side with Mikey. Mikey noticed her. "Wait a minute! Who are you?"

"I'm (name)."

"That (name) Leo keeps thinking about?"

"What?"

"Mikey now's not the time", Leo said and got up. Then he noticed (name) at his side. "(name), what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your ass."

"Have you lost your mind? How exactly are you going to do that?!"

"I don't know. I'll come up with something."

"One does not simply just come up with something against the powerful sorcerer and murderer!"

"Well if you have a better plan, I would like to hear it!"

"Guys", Mikey said pointing at the approaching dragon.

Raph and Don were lying unconsciously on the floor while Shredder turned to Leo, Mikey, and (name) stumping to them with his big feet.

Leo pushed (name) at the side and shouted, "Mikey, let's go!" Both of them attacked but Shredder easily threw Mikey at the side with his feet, making Mikey hit his head while grabbing Leo with his tail. Shredder glared at Leo chuckling while squeezing him with the tail, "So, the crown prince, looks like you're the only one left. No wonder why Splinter always looks up to you. So humble and brave and-"

"Stop!" (name) shouted.

"charming. Hmm, "Shredder said after noticing (name) and pondered for a while, "tell me, Leonardo. Do you like fairy tales?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked while grunting in Shredder's grasp.

"Well, if you keep wishing happy ending then who knows it might come true."

"Release me so that I can cut that tongue of yours."

"That sounds nice but you know what? I have important things to discuss with your daddy, so let's try it another time, shall we? Okay, bye." Then he mumbled something and breathed some strange purple-colored gas on Leo who became unconscious.

Shredder released him and Leo dropped on the ground. "He's all yours."

(name) runs to his side. "Leo. Leo, please wake up." But Leo didn't wake despite the attempts. (name) heard Shredder stomping across the halls and realized she had no other choice but to go and face the dragon. She stood up and followed the strong stomping steps when she ends up finding the dragon from a bedroom. (name) stayed hidden behind the bedroom doors peeking inside to see dragon looking at the person lying on the bed coughing, it was Splinter.

"Look at you, Splinter. So weak and pitiful against your greatest enemy."

Splinter coughed and answered with a weak voice, "Stop acting so mighty. You were the one who put this disease on me."

"Well, yes that's true. But who wouldn't want to destroy their enemy so easily? Magic just makes killing so much fun."

"You have no magic in you. The only reason why you're able to use it is because of that necklace you have."

"Well, no one said anything about getting tools."

Trying not to get him distracted (name) crept inside the room.

"I may die but you won't leave here alive either."

"Well, that's an interesting thought considering I just crushed all your four sons."

"You didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did. Three of them lying unconscious on the floor while your oldest son got a taste of my magic. Even if the other three survived, your dear Leonardo is lone gone."

(name) noticed a bucket near the bed filled with icy water and decided to grab it.

"You monster!"

"Yes but as we can see you don't exactly have time left either so let's just get this over with?"

(name) hurried and threw the icy water on Shredder. "Aargh! You little piece of-" But before he could finish his sentence, (name) ran to Shredder's side and stabbed to his other wing which made Shredder scream even louder.

"Lead him to the dungeons!" Splinter shouted.

(name) looked at him and nodded. She whistled which made Shredder look at her. "Catch me, crybaby!" (name) shouted and started to run. (name) ran through the halls Shredder following behind her breathing fire at her which she luckily managed to avoid by making sharp turns left and right. Finally, she reached the metallic big doors and busted through inside to be greeted by a dark room where the only light source was coming from a small torch.

(name) stepped forward and found the room having stairs that would probably lead to the dungeons. She took few slow steps but when Shredder busted in breathing fire, (name) ran as quickly as she could. Eventually, (name) got down and came to the entrance of the large cave where the air felt quite chilly causing (name) shiver a bit. She heard a roar approaching her, so she climbed down the rocky walls when Shredder's sudden loud road caused the cave to shake a little and made (name) fall while getting scratched and hit by rocks and stones. The rolling down eventually stopped as (name) fell on the ground. Shredder came down eyes focused on (name).

(name) quickly stood up and took her sword out of its scabbard preparing to fight.

"You don't honestly think that pointy little thing can kill me?"

"I seem to manage hurt you a little bit earlier."

Shredder laughed loudly which caused the cave to shake again a little bit, "Foolish peasant."

Shredder attacked at (name) but luckily she managed to jump aside before Shredder could touch her. She swung her sword and managed to hit another wing wounding him.

Shredder screams in agony and attacked again. This time (name) faced him and lifted her sword to strike but Shredder breathed fire which caused half of the sword melt. (name) stopped to look at the sword when she was suddenly pushed to the ground by a large, heavy foot. (name) was getting crushed by Shredder's foot. Trying to fight back she struggled to push the large foot aside but in vain, she was trapped.

Shredder chuckled while lowering his face in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry is it too light for you? Well, let me change that." And he pressed his foot on top of her. (name) was in agony.

"I must say you did surprise me quite a bit. A mere human was able to put up a fight? Against me? Guess I'm a little bit rusty. But still, I thought all of you were so fixated on your problems."

(name) looked up and noticed some stones up the cave were shaking as Shredder kept talking and talking.

She had an idea. "Okay then. You win."

"What?"

"I admit it. You far more powerful and there's no way I could win this battle."

Shredder chuckled and lowered his face right in front of (name), "Well, I guess you aren't so foolish after all."

"Yup, after all the only person who can lead you to your doom is yourself."

"What?" Then (name) hit with her half-sword right at Shredder's eyes which caused him to scream and lift his feet so that (name) managed to escape. As Shredder managed to endure some of his pain in his eyes he started to attack (name) but before he was able to do anything he noticed the stone pillars falling around him. He lifted his gaze and was met by a huge stone falling on top of him and crushing him down.

(name) barely managed to climb up the rocky walls before the stones and rocks would have fallen on top of her and so she run-up to the stairs until she found the familiar halls of the castle. She collapsed down to the floor to catch her breath, noticing the dirt and sweat on her as well the scars but then she remembered a certain prince still being in trouble so she stood up and run until she found the turtle brothers gathered around with their father. (name) approached them not caring about the looks some of them had as she sat close to Leo. He was still unconscious.

Don was chanting some spells next to him but it seemed not to work. "My powers are too weak against this spell."

"Do not blame yourself, Donatello", Splinter said.

"But still! There's no good reason why he should be the one suffering."

(name) looked at Leo and stroked his face.

"Unless..." Mickey said while looking at (name) and Leo.

"What?" Don asked.

"We could try true love's kiss."

Everyone turned to look at him with a judging look.

"What? Don tried everything already!"

"It might work?" Don pondered out loud.

(name) blushingly hesitated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Smooch already." Raph demanded.

"It's not that easy, we barely know each other!"

Splinter put his hand on (name)'s shoulder. "True love doesn't require a knowledge of your loved one but rather a will to learn about each other."

(name) smiled and put her hand on Splinter as a shown of gratitude. Then she turned to look at Leo, taking a deep breath, shutting her eyes, and lowered herself down to kiss him.


	6. And They Lived Another Day with a Happily Ever After

(name) stood up to look at Leo who still lay unconscious when suddenly Leo sighed as he opened his eyes. Everyone rejoiced as Leo stood up to sit and glance at everyone but his brothers couldn't hold the joy inside and tackled him to the ground. Each one of them wrestled with him on the floor.

"Boys! Stop playing before you get yourselves hurt."

The brothers stood up to hug each other and when finally the brothers decided to separate themselves, Leo turned to look at (name). "(name)?" Leo questioned as he walked to her and took her hands in his.

"I think we all be leaving in great dept to Lady (name) as she managed to save us all."

"Not bad for a peasant, right?"

"Well, as I recall you do have a way to get in dangerous situations."

"I guess that's true."

Then Leo noticed the scars. "Oh no, (name)! You're hurt."

"It's okay. It was worth it."

Both of them gazed at each other lovingly as they started to get close when "Ahem!" Splinter said interrupting them, "before you continue I would like to ask for Lady (name) to join for the dinner."

"Me? But I have nothing else to wear."

"Don't worry. Our servants will help you to pick something formal to wear", Splinter said as he made his leave.

As Leo and (name) get to finally be alone (name) asked, "Why did you lie to me last night?"

"I didn't lie. It was mostly true."

(name) glared.

"Fine, I didn't tell you because I thought that my problems were a burden to you."

"Why would I think of them as a burden? I care about you and I want to support you no matter what."

"I guess I was wrong about you."

"It's okay. Mistakes are forgiven."

Slowly they got closer to each other when "Oh, Lady (name)! You need to come quickly! We need to change your clothes", said one of the servants who came to escort (name) away, "this way, please."

(name) looked back at Leo. "I'll be waiting for you."

The maids and servants helped to clean (name) and her wounds as they also helped her to dress stylizing her hair and makeup. As everything was done one of the servants escorted to the dining hall. They came near two large doors that captured (name)'s eyes and as the servant opened the door for her, she entered a beautiful large room where walls and marble pillars where decorated with various flowers and ribbons and at the center of the ceiling was a huge chandelier with thousands of candles.

As (name) looked down from the balcony she noticed a large dining table down where Splinter and his sons were waiting. When (name) walked near the stairs, Leo was the first one to notice her as he stood up from his seat and went to her. Others stood up as well. Leo stopped at the end of the stairs and hold his hand for (name) to grab it which she happily took. They looked at each other smiling when Leo stepped in front of her and put his hand behind (name)'s back. (name) lifted her other hand on Leo's shoulder.

Splinter signaled to the orchestra close by to start playing. When the music started, the young couple started to dance. Smoothlingly waltzing around they gazed at each other with loving looks enjoying this peace that has been given to them. They stopped dancing and got closer when (name) heard someone calling them.

(name) opened their eyes and found Leo staring at them. "Leo?" (name) looked around and saw she was lying on the bed at Donnie's lab.

Leo embraced her while sounding relieved. "Oh, thank god."

"What happened?"

"You got kidnapped by Shredder's goons. When we found you, Stockman was doing some sort fo experiment on you which caused you to fall asleep and never be woken up. Good thing we have Donnie cause he was able to you brought you back eventually but I must admit, you gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just one of the side-effects of me loving you."

"Well, if it's okay with you I think I want to talk about something. It's important."

Leo sat next to her and gave her all the attention.

"I have been stressing out, a lot. About money and schools but I didn't want to tell you about them cause I didn't want to feel like a burden to you."

"(name), why would you say things like that? You know it's not true. I care about you so much, I-I wouldn't even think you're a burden to me."

"Yes, it's just that. When we started our relationship, the hardest part to accept about you wasn't the fact that you're a mutant ninja turtle but rather the fact that you're constantly putting yourself in danger. Saving others and fighting bad guys while trying to live as a teenager and protecting your family. I can only imagine what that must feel like. And then there's me, whose days are filled with unsatisfied customers, paying bills, and the school. And it just made me think what kind of asshole am I if I would vent about my problems to you?" (name) sighed deeply and covered her face with her hands.

Then Leo took those hands away from her face and made her look at him. "You're not an asshole. I agree that our lives differ in many ways but that doesn't mean that your problems are less valuable compared to mine. I love you and I want to help you in any way I can."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what boyfriends are for", Leo said as he stroked (name)'s cheek.

"I guess I'm a little bit an asshole for not trusting you."

"Maybe a little but luckily I happen to love you."

"Can I get a kiss as for a punishment?"

"And she even asks for a kiss. Today must be my lucky day."

"Shut up. I lost my chance three times already."

"What?"

"Just kiss me already!" Leo chuckled while getting close to (name) and finally they kissed.


End file.
